Hell to Pay
"Hell to Pay" is the eighteenth episode of the tenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the landmark one hundred fiftieth of the series. It first aired on March 20, 2017. Summary When a burlesque dancer asks Murdoch for help, the Station House No. 4 team find themselves embroiled in a conspiracy and unforeseen danger. In the highly dramatic, fast-paced season finale, William Murdoch is on the run. While Murdoch didn't kill anyone, it is what the evidence says – framed for murder and caught in a conspiracy – he doesn't think anyone in the Constabulary can help him with a target on his back. But he’s not the only one in danger, an adversary from Thomas Brackenreid's past returns and things get deadly serious. Everyone is drawn into the conspiracy and all their lives are in peril. One week earlier, Murdoch is searching for Edward Dobbs who has been missing for three days. A union man in Colorado was tarred and feathered not long ago, so Mrs. Dobbs fears the worse for her husband who had called for a strike against Robert Graham’s company which is rebuilding Toronto with the support of powerful construction bigwigs and corrupt politicians like the newly elected Franklin Williams. Meanwhile, Lydia Hall is working a private gentleman's party when she overhears Councilman Williams and Mr. Graham talking about a building on Melinda Street, becoming rich and 'taking care' of a man named Dobbs. Fearing for her life, she asks Murdoch for help. The Inspector warns his Detective if he wants to go after Councilor Williams and Robert Graham, Murdoch is going to need more than the words of a dance-hall girl and a socialist's wife. After two men come looking for Lydia at The Star Room, she meets with Murdoch at the Windsor House Hotel still wanting to leave town, but Murdoch promises to protect her if she stays and helps him. She confesses to witnessing Dobbs' murder. In an instant, the Detective's home is invaded and the two are attacked. When consciousness returns to Murdoch, he finds himself in his own bed with Lydia’s lifeless body and the Constabulary banging on the (wrong) door, lead by Councilor Williams. Murdoch escapes and is on the run. Re-instated as Chief Constable and in charge of the manhunt for Murdoch, Jeffrey Davis is out for blood. He interrogates Dr. Ogden who knows little since she was out of town, threatens Crabtree and Brackenreid, and eventually sees to it that Station House No. 4 is done. Character Revelations * Murdoch gives Crabtree a solid left hook, with apologies. * Louise Cherry is not the journalist nor the woman George thought her to be, instead she is Davis' bullhorn. * George and Nina finally talk which ends in a heartfelt embrace. * Julia Ogden has a fierce uppercut defense, but using it makes her situation worse. * The return of the re-instated Chief Constable Davis along with his revenge and greed, begins an well organized take-over of Toronto backed by councilman Franklin Williams and ruthless developer Robert Graham. Continuity * Second time Murdoch is framed for murder; the first was in Murdoch in Wonderland. * Dr. Ogden attends another Chicago conference; last time was in House of Industry. * Julia wears the necklace William bought her from Oscar Ducharme in Painted Ladies. * Murdoch breaks into City Records for evidence and is nearly captured by the constables. * Toronto being consumed by the Great Fire of 1904 comes full circle. (see ep.1001) * Backstage at The Star Room, Dr. Ogden visits Nina for the first time to ask her about Lydia and William. * This is the second time Julia is kidnapped putting her life at risk; first time was in [[Murdoch in Toyland|''Murdoch in Toyland]]. * Yet again, William and Julia's home at the Windsor House Hotel is the scene of the crime – twice. * Gripping 'edge-of-your-seat' cliff-hangers. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1904 – the Edwardian Era (1901-1910) is the time when King Edward VII rules the British Empire. * '''Great Fire of 1904 '(see ep.1002) * Beginning in 1904, the Board of Control was directly elected by the city's electorate. The Board of Control of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, was a part of its municipal government until it was abolished in 1969. Trivia * Filmed at The Mount Community Centre, Peterborough, Ontario. * A classic film noir inspired plot about one man against a corrupt system out to get him, unfortunately the man happens to be Detective Murdoch. "That's the truth of it, isn't it? They'd rather see him dead than alive," Julia asks George and the Inspector. * Features guest stars in pivotal roles: Sanctuary's Robin Dunne and John Wildman, who Mitchell first met when they were both working on The Campbells. Dunne and Wildman play bigwigs who have nefarious plans for Toronto’s future. * In ten seasons, Constable Higgins is the only character who hasn't been jailed (so far). * The good news before this season finale aired Murdoch Mysteries will return for Season 11. The bad news after the season finale, not sure everyone in the cast will be back... * From Peter Mitchell's interview in the aftermath: "I don’t think we can end a season like that and have everything be tickety-boo. The show, in essence, has '''five cliffhangers': three constables, one Julia and a Brackenreid. And we don’t see any of them past the three-quarter mark of the show. And, why is Watts offering to be so helpful at the very end of the episode? Is he a good guy? I don’t know. Why didn’t he help Murdoch earlier? Why is he showing up now?''" Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Richard Clarkin as Chief Constable Davis Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid (mentioned) Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Guest Cast Robin Dunne as Franklin Williams John Wildman as Robert Graham Sara Farb as Emily Dobbs Calvin Desautels as Edward Dobbs Chris White as Officer Brett Reason as Constable Terrance Balazo as Vendor Uncredited Cast Gallery 1018 Hell to Pay target.PNG|Murdoch is the target... 1018 Hell to Pay Brackenreid.PNG|Brackenreid is the shooter 1018 Hell to Pay Brax and Williams.PNG|Deliberately missed the shot 1018 Hell to Pay Davis interrogates Ogden.PNG|Davis interrogates Ogden 1018 Gazette.PNG|Rebuilding Toronto news in Gazette|link=Toronto Gazette 1018 Dobbs News Stand.PNG|Questioning Edward Dobbs' wife, Emily 1018 Jilliam Last Kiss 2.PNG|Last kiss... 1018 City Records 2.png|Caught at City Records 1018 Hell to Pay Lydia.PNG|Murdoch promises to protect Lydia... 1018 Hell to Pay murder scene.PNG|Crime Scene 1018 Toronto Free Press.PNG|Toronto Free Press 1018 Hell to Pay -George-Nina.PNG|George and Nina 1018 Hell to Pay chapel ambus.PNG|Constables at the church 1018 Hell to Pay Arrested.PNG|Arrested... Category:Season Ten Category:Season Finales